Un amour enfin partagé By Zatii
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: Comment une simple lettre peut réunir deux cœurs ? Ou quelles sont les conséquences lorsqu’Albus joue les entremetteurs.


Un petit OS pour la saint valentin… J'espère qu'il vous plaira, Merci a Booky et a Choupette 3

Bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seul éveillé dans le dortoir, il regardait la lune croitre par la fenêtre. Encore une nuit, sombre et sans saveur. Il regarda son lit vide et écouta le son de ses amis endormis. Il n'était que trois ce soir. Les autres avaient rejoint leurs dulcinées afin de commencer le 14 février en couple et le finir en couple.

Et lui se sentait seul. Il aurait aimé aussi, se blottir contre l'être qui envahissait son cœur. Lui souhaiter au matin la fête des amoureux. Mais pour cela, encore faudrait-il que son aimé le sache.

Comment avouer à un homme qui nous hait, qu'on l'aime profondément ? C'était le dilemme que se posait le jeune garçon tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Il ne savait plus exactement quand et comment il avait basculé de la haine à l'amour. Mais cela c'était produit et il ne lui restait plus qu'à souffrir d'un amour non partagé.

Demain, son lot d'admiratrice lui ferait parvenir des lettres et des chocolats à cause de sa célébrité. Lui-même avait acheté un présent à l'élu de son cœur. Mais jamais il n'oserait lui offrir. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait acheté… Surement pour faire comme tout le monde.

Il resta ainsi, devant la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil balayent le parc. A ce moment seulement, il se glissa dans son lit froid pour sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Comme pour chaque saint valentin, le directeur de l'école avait banalisé la journée, laissant ainsi du temps libre aux amoureux. Et espérant que des âmes en peine finiraient par se retrouver. Son empathie envers tous les membres de l'école lui permettait d'être au courant de tout. Il voyait petit à petit, ses deux protégés devenir des ombres. Et il savait qu'il ne leur fallait pas grand-chose pour se remettre à vivre.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit quelques mots qu'il confia à une chouette. Merlin qu'il détestait jouer les entremetteurs clairement !

La chouette vola vaillamment jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de Griffondor et déposa son parchemin sur un petit paquet déjà emballé. Un paquet qui n'atterrirait jamais dans les mains de la personne pour qui il avait été acheté.

Le bruit des battements d'ailes réveillèrent le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. Lui qui pensait enfin pouvoir dormir…

Curieux il se redressa et aperçut le parchemin sur le cadeau qu'il avait acheté. Il lut la missive rapidement et en fut sonné.

_« Il est temps pour vous. Offre-lui ton présent. Rien n'est plus beau qu'un amour enfin partagé. A.D »  
_  
Comment le directeur était-il au courant ? Il était sûr de n'avoir rien laissé paraître, même ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant des sentiments qu'il portait envers cette personne !

Et que voulait-il dire par « un amour enfin partagé » ? Le vieil homme avait-il définitivement perdu l'esprit ? Une overdose de bonbon au citron peut-être…

Il replia la petite lettre et la glissa dans sa poche ainsi que le paquet. Il se prépara rapidement. Ne faisant plus attention à son apparence depuis un moment. Il descendit rapidement dans le parc. Pour s'isoler et réfléchir.

Il séchait de plus en plus la grande salle au repas. Allant grignoter un bout en cuisine de temps en temps. Dobby était toujours ravi de le servir. Il avait trop peur de craquer dans la grande salle, trop peur d'être découvert. L'homme attirait son regard comme un aimant.

La lettre de Dumbledore le perturbait. Y avait-il des chances pour que ses sentiments soient partagés ? Stupidité. L'homme le haïssait… Mais alors pourquoi…

Un hibou grand duc le coupa dans ses réflexions. Le volatile déposa un paquet près du survivant et repartit. Le défilé des jeune filles amourachés commençait…

Par respect pour ses filles, il ouvrait toujours les paquets. Il le fit donc une fois de plus. Un écrin de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit doucement pour voir un magnifique collier en argent avec en pendentif un petit cœur rouge et doré qu'un serpent argenté aux yeux verts entourait.

Il fut profondément choqué par le présent. Il ouvrit le paquet qu'il avait lui-même acheté et compara les deux pendentifs. Identique à part pour les couleurs, le cœur était noir strié de vert entouré d'un serpent argent au yeux rouge… Une drôle de coïncidence…

Il aperçut enfin la missive qui accompagné le cadeau. Quelque mot soigneusement écrit.

_« Si tu veux bien me rencontrer au milieu de ta foule d'admiratrice, je serais sous le saule pleureur le plus éloigné du lac. »  
_  
Rien d'autre. Pas de signature… Pourtant cette écriture lui était familière, trop familière et il n'osait croire que c'était lui.

Rapidement il remit le cadeau qu'il avait acheté dans l'écrin et passa l'autre autour de son cou. Il sentit une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre en lui au moment où le pendentif entra en contact avec sa peau.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Endroit qu'il connaissait bien pour s'y rendre régulièrement en période d'insomnie. Arrivé devant, il distingua une silhouette derrière les feuilles. Il n'osait croire. Il n'osait s'avancer.

L'autre fit donc encore une fois le premier pas, écartant les feuilles et invitant le jeune homme à le rejoindre. Il s'assit.

_-Assis toi Harry._

Ce qu'il fit sans s'en rendre compte, trop choqué devant la situation. Celui qu'il aimait était là. Celui qu'il aimait venait de lui envoyer un cadeau le jour de la saint valentin. Celui qu'il aimait l'appelait par son prénom et lui souriait doucement.

_-Je suppose que ça doit te paraître étrange n'est-ce pas ?_

Pas de réponse de la part du plus jeune. L'homme étouffa un petit rire et continua son monologue.

_-Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné de comprendre pourquoi et comment Albus est au courant de tout. Ce matin en voyant sa missive j'ai pensé qu'il se trompait pour la première fois depuis des années. Mais j'ai quand même voulu vérifier, et te voilà…_

Sur ses mots, il avait sortit la lettre du directeur qu'il tendit au plus jeune. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. La même. C'était la même qu'il avait reçu. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de son professeur qui était lui toujours aussi détendu, préférant visiblement le silence du plus jeune.

Harry sortit donc sa propre lettre du directeur et la donna au potioniste qui la lut. Il regarda étrangement Harry puis sourit.

_-Albus a décidément un peu trop de suite dans les idées…_

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire. Son regard se dirigea vers le pendentif qu'il avait au cou. Ce que le professeur vit.

_-C'est-ce que j'aurai aimé. Le cœur c'est toi, le tien quand au serpent…  
-C'est vous._

Severus croisa le regard du Griffondor un peu perplexe face à sa réplique.

_-Le serpent qui emprisonne mon cœur, c'est vous. Depuis trop longtemps.  
_  
Harry sortit l'écrin de sa poche et le tendit à son professeur qui l'ouvrit doucement. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_-De même que j'aurais aimé emprisonner votre cœur professeur…_

Sur ces mots, Harry baissa la tête gêné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avouer sa flamme à son amour un jour. Surtout comme ça.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme se lever. Severus souriait toujours devant la déclaration de son élève, et devant sa réaction. Il passa le collier autour de son cou. Voyant que son élève contemplait avec un intérêt soudain les brins d'herbe, il s'accroupit devant lui.

_-Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas monsieur Potter ?_

Harry redressa sa tête d'un coup et n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que son professeur l'embrassait déjà doucement.

C'est à l'abri du saule qu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Rien n'était fait entre eux, mais le premier pas avait été franchi et c'était déjà beaucoup. Il leur faudrait du temps pour comprendre leurs sentiments, pour se comprendre mutuellement mais ils pouvaient toujours essayer…

Harry et Severus pensèrent que c'était décidément la meilleure saint valentin de toute leur vie. Et Albus lui, souriait en mangeant un bonbon au citron. Il avait enfin ressenti le bonheur de ses deux protégés par empathie.

L'avenir s'annonçait radieux pour eux. De quel futur couple allait-il s'occuper maintenant ?


End file.
